


Comfort and Joy

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1998</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy

"Stake out a stable? On Christmas Eve?" Doyle demanded indignantly. "Tell the Cow to pull the other leg--the one with jinglebells on!"

Bodie shrugged. "Seemed serious."

Doyle snorted. "Tell you what, sunshine, if any pregnant birds show up on little donkeys, I'm off home!"

Well after midnight, Cowley's voice on the R/T: "They changed the rendezvous and we've picked up the three gunrunners. Merry Christmas."

"Bit of comfort and joy?" Bodie suggested hopefully.

Doyle contemplated the fodder-holding structures. "Not that roomy, are they?"

"Suppose they hold what a horse needs. Why?"

"Fancied havin' it away in a manger."


End file.
